1. Field
Apparatuses, systems and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an audio system, an audio outputting method, and a speaker apparatus, and more particularly, to an audio system, an audio outputting method, and a speaker apparatus, which include a plurality of block type connectable speaker apparatuses and output audio according to a location of a block type speaker apparatus and a user location.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been a rise in demand for an audio system providing excellent stereophonic sound that is separate from the audio system of, for instance, a digital television (TV). In addition, as mobile devices such as smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), etc. are increasingly used, demand for a mobile audio system compatible with the mobile devices has simultaneously increased.
In the related art, various speaker modules for respective reproduction frequency bands are present in an audio system. An example of the speaker module includes a woofer speaker module responsible for reproducing low-band audio, a mid-range speaker module responsible for reproducing middle-band audio, a tweeter speaker module responsible for reproducing high-band audio, and the like. In addition, various multi-way speakers may be configured by combining the aforementioned various speaker modules according to audio reproduction bands. For example a 2-way speaker may be configured by combining the mid-range speaker module and the tweeter speaker module, and a 3-way speaker module may be configured by combining the woofer speaker module, the mid-range speaker module, and the tweeter speaker module.
A speaker channel of an audio system may have various channel schemes depending on whether the audio system is used for listening to music, movie appreciation, and so on. For example, the speaker channel may have a 2-channel speaker having an active amplifier for a mobile device, a 2-channel speaker for a digital component, a 2.1-channel speaker for listening to music, a 5.1 channel home theater speaker for movie appreciation, and so on.
In the audio systems of the related art, conversion between various types of speaker systems is limited. For example, conversion between a one-way speaker and various multi-way speakers and conversion between a 2-channel speaker and various multichannel speakers is limited. For example, when an audio system includes a one-way multichannel speaker, a user needs to buy a separate 2-way 2 channel speaker having installed therein a tweeter speaker module in order to improve sound quality of high band. In addition, when an audio system includes a 2-channel speaker or a 2.1-channel speaker, the user needs to buy a separate 5.1-channel audio system in order to experience stereoscopic sound. In addition, with regard to a 5.1-channel home theater audio system, when the 5.1-channel home theater audio system does not use a rear speaker, use of the rear speaker for another use or by another user is limited. In addition, when an audio system with a 7.1 channel or more various channel system is used, the problem may become more serious. Thus, there is a need for a flexible audio system that embodies various multi-way speakers and multi-channel speakers according to user service environments and needs.
Further, in the related art, when an audio system randomly sets positions and directions of speakers due to a structure of installment space, it is disadvantageous to form a sweet spot via localization.
Still further, in the related art, when a user wants to listen to a music source via a speaker while moving from one location to another, it is cumbersome to connect the output of the music source to an external input channel of an audio system installed at a current location.